


Golden Memory

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	Golden Memory

每每想起那个人，哈利的脑子总会恍惚一会儿。像是塞进一张老唱片，先要吱吱呀呀地在唱片机里转上一会儿，才慢慢流淌出一阵过了时的音乐来。

这么说好像他已经七老八十了似的；其实他也不过二十五岁，回忆的也就是三五年前的事情。之所以形容得这么老气横秋，是因为一切都太不真实了，才有种是因为过去了太久的错觉。

德拉科·马尔福是个谜，是哈利喉咙里哽着的一根刺，是他心里永远空落落的那一块儿。

 

 

他们的相遇无比寻常，同一所高中的同班同学。哈利看不惯德拉科的高人一等，德拉科看不惯他的自视清高，他们甚至做了两年多的死对头。每分每秒的互呛、每场球赛上的针锋相对、打架时揍在脸上的每一拳，都是疼痛的、又掺杂着几分不清不楚的少年心绪的。他都不敢想没了这些回忆他的高中生活还剩下什么。

这份暗含着一份旖旎心思的关系打破在2018年6月18日，高中毕业后的第一个夏天里普通的一天——或许没那么普通，毕竟当天是英格兰对突尼斯，全英的雄性生物都热血沸腾，面上丝毫不把这个非洲小国放在眼里，心里担忧着自家球队又玩脱了被爆什么冷门。哈利也是狂热球迷之一，一大早就端坐在家里的电视机前，左手桶装冰淇淋右手啤酒——顺便一提冰淇淋是开心果味的。这时他接到了一通电话，陌生号码。按下接听键后，没等他开口问，对面那极具辨识度的爆破音就砸了过来：“疤头，你在家吗？”

还被德拉科·马尔福有自己电话号码这个事实弄得发懵的哈利愣愣地“嗯”了一声。

“很好，”德拉科说。哈利想象得出他该是装模作样地点了点头——近三年的作对让他对对方的小动作了如指掌。随后是一阵沉默，哈利猜他正咬着下唇，因为要说出什么难以启齿的话而犹豫不决。这让他也不禁被带着紧张起来，心提到了嗓子眼。——“我等会去你家。”

“……什么？”哈利以为自己耳朵出毛病了，要么就是德拉科那金贵的脑子坏了。来他家？世界杯期间休战不好吗？非要他一天都不得安生？他正要把这些问句一股脑儿抛过去，对方破罐子破摔地开始解释：“看世界杯。我家电视坏了。”

你的扎比尼、高尔、克拉布呢？

“好，”他听见自己说。

德拉科没过多久就开始敲他的门，砰砰砰的，带得他整个房子都在震颤，毫无做客的自觉。他们家离得不远，但如此迅速还是让哈利感到了可疑。他打开门，那个金发站在灿烂的阳光下，晃得他眼有点花，脑子有点眩晕。

如果说他们还能有不会吵起来的时候，那就是现在——在世界杯的直播前，屏幕上是他们的球队。毕竟，他们至少是同一个国籍。德拉科毫不客气地霸占了他的冰淇淋，拿一把塑料勺子矜持地小口吃着——哈利恨他无时无刻不装模作样的作态。但当英格兰进了第一颗球的时候，他们都从沙发上跳了起来，并发出怪叫。相同的怪叫也同时从这栋学生公寓的每个窗口传出来，倒也不显得他俩有多尴尬。

当进到第七颗球时，谁都懒得再尖叫了。眼看教练一个个地换上了替补球员，德拉科甚至打了个哈欠，自然而然地从哈利手上夺过啤酒往嘴里灌去。哈利怔怔地盯着那两片被冰得发红的嘴唇覆在他刚刚碰过的地方，莫名口干舌燥起来。

然后，莫名其妙地、又自然而然地，他们吻在了一起。谁主动的已经不重要了，暂且怪罪在那两罐猫都灌不醉的啤酒头上，他们如饥似渴地粘在一起，以唇舌为武器从对方那夺取着唾液和空气——这就像他们间另一场战役，只是比过去的任何一场都少了几分硝烟、多了几分缠绵。

这个粗暴缱绻的吻结束在德拉科一声细小的呻吟里。哈利发现自己不知何时起了反应，阴茎活力四射地在家居裤上撑起了帐篷；他喘着粗气注视着死对头因缺氧而粉红的双颊，那双讨人嫌的灰眼睛此刻泛着水汽，显得无比可爱。哈利后知后觉地承认，这家伙确实有张可以迷惑世界的脸。

“你就打算看着吗，波特？”德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，用一种沙哑的、性感得能杀人的声线问。哈利感到自己的阴茎为这弹跳了一下。他把手向下探去，摸到对方同样兴奋的部位上：“当然不，马尔福。”他满意地看到那里因为他的触碰又硬了一点，可怜兮兮地被那条西装裤绷得紧紧的。

“波特……”德拉科发出愉悦的叹息，下意识扭动着腰把自己往他手上送——哈利脑子里几乎只剩下操翻他这一个念头。但他努力克制住那头欲望的野兽，耐心的一下下用力捋过那处凸起，直到溢出的前液把浅色的西装布料晕出一小片深色的水迹。德拉科呻吟得更大声，胡乱抓着自己的裤腰想把束缚他的裤子扯下去，由于出门时把腰带系得太过完美，他又太过急躁，试了几次都以失败告终。他急切地哼哼起来，拿膝盖蹭着哈利的裤裆：“波特……波特……”

野兽咆哮着冲破了笼子。

他麻利地解开那条骚包的银色皮质细腰带，双手奇异地没有抖一下。那根被裹在黑色紧身内裤里的阴茎一下子跳了出来，漂亮的形状让人浮想联翩，他想都没想地低头含了进去，近乎贪婪地嗅着对方的味道。

“唔……嗯……”德拉科愉悦地哼叫着，无意识地挺着腰——哈利趁机托住他的屁股，手指从内裤边塞进去，触到臀缝里那个瑟缩的小洞。那里还很干燥生涩，哈利为难地停在那里——他可没有润滑剂这种东西。

德拉科挣扎着推开了他，跪坐起来一把褪下自己的内裤，然后趴下去在被丢到一边的西装裤里翻翻找找。很快，他再次坐起身，朝哈利丢过来一个小瓶子。

哈利捏着那个瓶子，语气低哑得可怕：“你带了润滑剂来？”

金发青年有些难堪地别过了头，只露出红红的耳朵尖：“这不废话吗。”

话音一落，哈利就迫不及待地像只捕猎的狮子一样扑了上去，将他的上身按进沙发上的一堆靠枕里，使劲在那挺翘的臀上扇了一巴掌。德拉科“嗷”的叫了一声，从沙发垫里扭过头来恶狠狠瞪着他。

“你真是个欠干的混蛋，”哈利说，将一大半润滑剂倒在他屁股上，用手指一点点推进去。那个艳红的穴口像张贪婪的小嘴，一张一合地把他的手指连同那些黏糊糊的液体一并吃进去，发出噗叽噗叽的水声。

他匆匆地做着扩张——你要原谅他，任谁在这个时候都不会有多大耐心的。况且，正被手指操着的这位金发美人也急躁得很，他的手指紧紧抠着沙发的一个角，用力得抠下了一块皮；他嘴里混乱地催促着，眼看要把哈利最后一丝耐力消磨殆尽。终于，他能伸进三根手指了。迫不及待地，他抽出手指，用力之大甚至带出几滴飞溅的黏液。随后他三下五除二地解开裤子，将热胀的阴茎一口气顶了进去。

他们同时餍足地叹气出声——哈利觉得自己现在身在天堂。裹着他的甬道又湿，又热，又紧……更别提它无师自通地顺着他的动作蠕动，像附有无数张会吸会舔的小嘴，爽得叫人头皮发麻。这是哈利第一次操一个男人，他从没想过感觉会这么好，这么棒……他忍不住用力顶了顶，感受到更紧致的缠裹时舒服地长叹。

“你棒呆了，马尔福……”他赞叹道，“你有个绝赞的屁股……”

“哦，你也不赖，波特。”德拉科毫不含糊地回敬，尽管声音还充斥着下不去的情欲，“你的老二真是极品——说说，多少钱能包年？”

哈利被这熟悉的剑拔弩张的气氛感染了。他眯起眼，恶意地缓慢而深重地研磨身下人的前列腺。“免费，马尔福。而且无限连用……怎么样？是不是很划算？”

“哈啊……波特就是波特，永远这么……廉价……嗯啊！”

真遗憾，他刻薄的讽刺被那些软腻的呻吟弄得毫无杀伤力。哈利勾起嘴角，心想这局算是他的胜出了。

于是哈利心满意足地不再继续耍嘴上功夫，扣住德拉科的窄腰，发了狠地猛干起来。他的尖叫一下子猛拔高了几个度，后穴一阵紧缩——这又换来哈利更用力的肆虐。金发混蛋先是骂着脏话，到后来又软化成可怜巴巴的求饶，可怕的是这个黑头发戴眼镜的老实青年居然软硬不吃，一门心思要把他干晕过去，甚至握住他的阴茎不让他释放。一时间阴囊拍击臀肉的啪啪声甚至盖过了呻吟，混合着粘稠的水声，听得叫人面红耳赤——当然，如果他还有可以更红的地方的话。

哈利终于释放在他身体里，同时松开了手，让他也哭叫着射了出来。他们都在高潮的余韵里暂时回不过神，直到德拉科不适地在他怀里扭了扭，抱怨全身都黏糊糊的，要洗澡。

之后他和德拉科交往了。当哈利把这个消息在他和罗恩赫敏的讨论组里公布时，罗恩的老鼠头像连发了二十条粗体的感叹号，每条都达到了字数限制。哈利望着屏幕上那片感叹号的海洋，叹为观止。

“你疯了，哈利！”那片海洋终于截断在这句结论上。哈利揉了揉脑袋，心想自己大概真的疯了。正要解释前因后果，赫敏冷静得多的蓝色气泡冒了出来：“冷静，罗恩。哈利肯定在开玩笑。”

好了，他那段话没法发出去了。

之后他是怎样让两个朋友相信这是事实、又怎样让他们和自己男朋友碰上时彼此不再像被触犯了领地的狮子那样龇牙咧嘴暂且不提，他和德拉科交往了三年。他们像所有幸福甜蜜的小情侣一样，周末一起看电影、互相嫌弃对方的品味，分享同一个冰淇淋（他们都喜欢开心果味的），在一切没人的地方口渴似的接吻；在论文死线前一起泡图书馆，看着看着手就悄悄牵到了一起，在桌子底下互相摩挲，不一会儿就要擦枪走火——最后的结果当然是面对教授的怒火。他们在同一所大学，好巧不巧还是同一个医学专业，哈利眼睁睁地看着那个头发油腻腻的教授在德拉科一个晚上赶出来的论文上写上一个A，再毫不含糊地把他的打回来重写。他咬牙切齿地看他的男朋友在一旁不加掩饰的嘲笑，心里盘算着晚上把他操哭几遍才解恨。

这三年的时光，甜得像德拉科爱吃的华夫饼，满满地淋上了一层枫糖浆。连同高中那五味杂陈的三年，一同构成了哈利人生中最色彩鲜明的部分。

 

变故发生得突如其来。那时哈利正在刷牙，电视播着早间新闻。他嘴里含着牙刷，正打开冰箱打算拿出生面包片，漫不经心地想着有两天没和德拉科见面，等会要不要打个电话——电视里洛夫古德小姐轻飘飘的声音就那么钻进了他的耳朵里，像一根楔子毫无预警地钉进他的身体，让他僵在原地动弹不得。

“……商业大亨马尔福家已被证实暗中支持恐怖组织D.E.，家主卢修斯·马尔福，妻子纳西莎·马尔福现已落网。其子德拉科·马尔福下落不明，现向全社会发起通缉……”

入狱。恐怖组织。下落不明。

下落不明下落不明下落不明——

哈利颤抖着从口袋摸出手机，拨出那个位于最顶端的号码。

“您拨打的号码是空号……”

“您拨打的号码是空号……”

“您拨打的号码是空号……”

他颓然地松开了手。手机落在地板上发出沉闷的一响，像是他的心脏最后跳动了一下。嘴里的泡沫还没冲掉，泛着丝丝苦味。

在那之后，也是过了三年。这三年是没有颜色的，连黑色白色都没有，你要让他回忆些什么出来，他只能说没什么特别的；像是一切就发生在昨天，也像已经过了很久很久。

德拉科·马尔福消失在了他生命里，消失在了所有人视野中。

二十五岁，哈利从单位辞职，乘上去往大洋另一端的航班，彻底离开了这个埋葬了所有回忆的地方。德克萨斯是个和英国完全不同的地方，这里人的热情、口音和总是过于灿烂的阳光，都生机勃勃而浓烈得让哈利招架不住。但他不讨厌这儿。成片的向日葵和玉米，连风都带着麦香味，让人从心底温暖、慰藉起来，期待起一段恬静美好的邂逅。这是个适合颐养天年的地方，也是个适合重新开始的地方。

在一个午后，哈利走进一家有木质地板和桌椅的咖啡厅。木头都没经过细致的打磨，透露出古朴的美感；空气中是浓郁的咖啡香气。哈利在窗边一张桌子上坐下，翻着菜单，突然想点一份华夫饼，淋上满满的枫糖浆。

“冰美式和华夫饼，是吗？”服务员向他确认道。

那一刻，哈利听到自己的心里传出开裂的声音。是冰层解了冻、阳光撕裂云层、柏林墙轰然倒塌——他机械地抬起头，对上一双棕色的眼睛。

站在他身边的男服务员身材高挑，皮肤白皙。他有着一头褐色的卷发和一对深棕色的眼睛，但哈利知道它们本来的颜色。

他喃喃道：“德拉科……”

“是冰美式和华夫饼吗？”服务员重复了一遍。他开始不耐地用食指敲着菜单封面——也是个哈利熟悉得不得了的动作。

“……是的。”他愣愣地回答。服务员转身走了；不一会儿，他端着一个托盘又返了回来。

“您的点单上齐了，”弯腰放下托盘时，他对哈利说。“还有，我的名字是帕特里克。”

他站起身，朝哈利露出个耀眼到不行的坏笑。

“那么，我的‘无限连用’还生效吗？”

哈利的世界因为这个笑色彩斑斓起来。

“当然……”他也在微笑，“只为你。”

fin.


End file.
